Ramen Love
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Naruto y Sakura deciden ir a cenar un delicioso Ramen para obtener energía después de su arduo entrenamiento. ¿Qué piensa cada uno? ENTRA & LEE SI QUERES SABER ;)


Hooolaa mis vidas!

¡¿Cómo andan?! Yo perfecta y con ganas de escribir algo lindo para ustedes. Obviamente romántico y obviamente NARUSAKU. Así que quedan advertidos, fans de otras parejas de Naruto.

**Summary**: Naruto, Sakura y un delicioso plato de ramen, una hermosa noche. Romántica.

**Dedicado**: A mi novio, EL CHONI ajaja te amo bebé sos muchísimo para mí, sabela.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes Y Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Ksihimoto. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

Y también se lo dedico a todos esos usuarios enamorados que leen mis fics pensando en "esa persona especial", soy como ustedes, los entiendo profundamente. El amor no es fácil, pero es HERMOSO, de eso no hay dudas, mis queridos lectores.

Ahora a leer, sin antes aclarar que los personajes & lugares usados aquí son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, y asociados, no lucro con esto, pero el fic si es mío así que prohíbo que lo copien, suban a otras páginas & demás sin mi consentimiento.

Ahora, a leer mis pequeños, ¡a leer!.

* * *

**Ramen Love**

**By: **_Bel._

Era una buena noche en Konoha, Sakura y Naruto habían entrenado bien, tan bien, que Kakashi movió su vista de el nuevo tomo "Mecanismos de seducción", para verlos a ellos.

El Sensei los dejó ir luego de cuatro horas de arduo preparamiento para la guerra que en unos meses se daría lugar.

—Lo hicieron muy bien. Naruto…Sakura… —Dijo Kakashi mirándolos—. ¡Mañana nos veremos!, iré a instruirme un poco más…-continuó y volvió a fijar su vista en el nuevo tomo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron solos en el bosque donde poco antes entrenaron. Sakura se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba por el brazo. Era Naruto, quien la detuvo y le brindó su más sincera sonrisa para luego decirle:

—¿Qué tal un ramen juntos, Sakura? —Su tono de voz era gracioso. Sakura le sonrió, dudó un poco, pero luego reflexionó. Siempre le decía que no, pero después de todo él siempre había estado ahí para ella, en los momentos mas difíciles se podía contar con su presencia, ¿y aún así le rechazaría una simple cena?.

—¡Claro, Naruto! Pero tú pagas —dijo la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

Naruto, feliz como perro con dos colas, sonrió y la tomó del brazo para luego salir corriendo llevando a la joven como si de un barrilete se tratara. Sakura frunció el seño por tal actitud y el pobre rubio pagó con una fuerte cachetada seguida de un jalón de cabello. Pero salvo esos pequeños detalles, la cena había sido perfecta, Naruto temía que esta noche fuera uno de los sueños locos referidos a Sakura que había tenido desde que la conoció, pero no, al parecer la noche era real y ambos la estaban disfrutando.

La joven rosada estaba mas complaciente con su amigo, mas que de costumbre, y esto Naruto lo tomó raro, pues sabe que normalmente Sakura no hubiera aceptado cenar con él, y si por esas casualidades lo hacía, se marcharía tan poco termine de comer, pero no sucedió de tal forma. Cuando ambos jóvenes terminaron de comer, Naruto pagó y salieron a caminar por el viejo Konoga querido.

—Estubo delicioso, Naruto… Gracias por invitarme —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. ¿Esto es en serio?, ¿Sakura agradeciéndole a Naruto, en vez de ser al revés?, definitivamente esa fue la noche mas rara y confusa en la vida del joven.

Naruto la miro serio, tan serio que Sakura borró inmediatamente su sonrisa y lo miró confundida y hasta reprochante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la ingenua joven.

-¡Eso debería preguntarte, Sakura!, ¿qué sucede hoy?, estás actuando muy extraña… Y me confundes…-susurró Naruto, con calma y delicadeza, no quería ofender a la joven que tanto amaba, no quería arruinar esa noche hasta ahora perfecta, pero tampoco era idiota, y sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien.

—Naruto… Yo..—Sakura dudó, no sabía si decirlo o no—. No es nada, Naruto, pero creo que aveces mereces que te trate bien, y he estado pensando que tu siempre estás ahí para mí, es mi turno ahora, ¿no crees? —mintió, Sakura no le había dicho la verdad, pero es que no podía. Le daba demasiada pena, y su orgullo le podía más. Pero lo que en verdad tenía ganas de gritar a toda la aldea de Konoha era que temía por la vida de Naruto frente a la inminente guerra, tenía ganas de gritar que lo amaba, y que no quería perderlo en esa fatídica guerra. Quería decirle que quería pasar quizá los últimos momentos de felicidad con él, porque era la persona que mas amaba y admiraba en el mundo. ¿Pero cómo decirlo?, no podía, él no sentía lo mismo por ella, o al menos era lo que Sakura creía.

Mientras la joven meditaba el por qué le había mentido tan descaradamente, Naruto por su parte no podía creer que Sakura al fin notara las pequeñas cosas que hacía por ella día a día. Y ahora era el turno de él, para meditar y pensar que lo único que quería en ese momento era gritarle en la cara a Sakura, de una manera dulce, claro, que hacía esas cosas porque la amaba, porque la amó desde el primer momento en que la vio, tan hermosa con su cabello rosa y su perfume a miel y rosas. Porque él dejaría todo y más, dejaría hasta lo que no tiene, dejaría hasta su vida por ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Porque cada vez que la veía se sentía la persona mas estúpida del mundo, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estomago sin dar tregua. Porque si un día se levantaba sin ganas de nada, bastaba con verla para sentir que era el mejor día de su vida.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron, y para sorpresa de Naruto, Sakura tomó su mano y le dijo tiernamente: —Vamos a casa, Naruto, es tarde.

Y así ambos jóvenes decidieron callar lo que tenían adentro, por pensar que la otra persona no sentía lo mismo, por tener miedo de perder esa amistad de años. Y así caminaron tomados de la mano por un camino de árboles botón de cerezo. No dijeron nada en toda la noche hasta llegar a sus casas. Y al llegar a sus casas, cada uno sonrió, suspiró y ¡a dormir!

* * *

Bueeeno eso fue todo por esta noche, son las tres y mañana tengo colegio. Espero que les haya gustado. Si así fue dejen review de felicitación, si no les gustó dejen review explicando porque no les gustó. Desde ya gracias por leer, hermosos! Nos vemos en otro fic. Con todo mi corazón para ustedes 3así que nada, si disponen de un momento dejen review & si les gustó, agreguen a favoritos porque ando muy inspirada con mi nueva net, así que voy a subir MUY SEGUIDO jajaja, los voy a cansar ya!

Bel.


End file.
